greek_institute_for_advanced_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Acceptance:Students/Basil Kyrkos
Name: Basil Kyrkos Year/Age: Sixth Year/16 years old Chosen House: Artemis, Hermes or Athena Why you think the character should be in that house: Basil is a healthy mixture of all three. Artemis due to his resolve to want to wait until marriage, Hermes because he's pretty athletic when he wants to be (not to mention rambunctious) and Athena for his artistic tendencies. Species: Wizard Blood Status: Half-Blood Appearance: Personality (more than a paragraph): Basil Kyrkos is a kaleidoscope of various traits that constantly contradict each other. He's predictable yet spontaneous, selfish yet selfless, reserved yet outgoing, reckless yet careful all at the same time. Has an eye for detail, which comes in handy in his artwork. However, he tends to be extremely oblivious when it comes to what other's feel and think about him. It frustrates those who know him, to be honest with you. He's protective of those he cares about. Though he won't ever admit it. He'll half-heartedly complain about things that he thinks isn't worth his time, like homework. Fortunately, he does do the work. He's actually pretty creative when it comes down to it. He's actually pretty humble about his accomplishments and would much rather brag about his friends and family's doings then his. But like all people, Basil has his negative qualities. He can be extremely sarcastic and snarky, which has left a fair share of people either a)punching him in the face cause he made them feel stupid or b) left them in tears. Does he get a sick sense of pleasure in this? Heck to the no! He immediately feels bad afterwards but because of his pride, he doesn't say anything. He has trouble making friends because of this. He's extremely oblivious, as I mentioned before. To add to that, Basil is oblivious to the point of denial. It might be due to his very well hidden lack of self-esteem. Or maybe it's just because he doesn't want to see it. Whatever the case may be, it's annoying as all get out. History (more than two paragraphs): A piece of lined paper would be sitting on top of a sketchbook. The writing was smooth and flowing. One might even say it looked pretty, even though it was distinctly masculine. This, is the rough draft of the sixteen years of Basil Kyrkos's life. You may cry. You may not. Just remember this: The saddest people, smile the brightest. May 16th, 2030 It's high time I wrote down my life story. I mean, I could die at anytime and the only people to remember me would be my crazy family. Which is not comforting mind you. It's better for people to get the story right from the source. Source = me in this case. So my life began with a bottle of champagne and a honeymoon suite. The victims happily married couple being Vivian and Nicolas Kyrkos. They were having the time of their lives, if you catch my drift. Anyways, things happened and they moved to a nice city called, Thessaloniki in the humble country of Greece. That's when Mrs Kyrkos found out she was pregnant. It took just a bit longer for her to realize she was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. About nine months into the pregnancy (give or take a few weeks), Amaryllis (aka Amarie) was born. Two minutes later, a too-small baby boy entered the world. They decided to name him Basil. That's right. That's me. The only problem was, I was sick. Turns out my parents were carriers of the CF gene and it just so happened to become dominant. That's right, I was diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis. Though living with a magical family helped ease it a bit. I still have to use a High-frequency Chest Wall Oscillation (aka the Vest of Perpetual Discomfort). I also have to take potions to help clear my lungs. My first sign of magic actually occurred because of this, ironically. I was having a really bad day. I couldn't stop coughing! So, low and behold, a seven year old some how managed to summon their potion and vest. Mom and Dad were real proud of me. I just thought it was cool. Amarie was extremely happy for me and I was happy for her when her first sign of magic happened as well. Around that time, I started to draw. It became my solace, my escape. And not to brag or anything but I'm pretty f***ing awesome at it. I started to draw every chance that I got, which irritated my teachers (It was hilarious to be honest). Then Amarie and I turned eleven and f***ing parrot flew through our window and landed on our birthday cake. I really wanted that cake too... ANYWAYS. That's the how me and Amarie got our letters to the prestigious school of �� Magic �� on some unknown island. So naturally I wanted to go. Μαμά (Mom) and Μπαμπάς (Dad) were extremely proud of both me and Amarie. They began some long winded explaination on how great the place was. To be honest with you, at that moment time, all I wanted was some f***ing cake. I did eventually get some, so don't worry future generations! When I finally got to step foot on the island, I met some interesting people, like my 'squad'. Seriously. Why the heck do I call them that? Anyways, I was put into the Artemis Cabin for the first five years and I ended up being put in (cabin). Around that time I met TBD. That kids, is how I found out I was gay as f**k. Not, that I was ever going to admit it. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I almost forgot the part where my γιαγιά (Grandma) Diana decided to leave Παππούς (Grandpa) Baltazar and marry my cousin's γιαγιά. Man we have huge a** reunions. Comments *The student chooses the house - the house doesn't choose the student. Which house would you like? Or do you just not mind? :) *It's not all too important, but Diana married the cousins' grandma, it wasn't the enemy's. :P Category:Sorting Category:Sorted